


Что случилось на площадке

by 006_stkglm, fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: Оскар по тебе, заразе румынской, плачет, – говорит Крис.





	Что случилось на площадке

**Author's Note:**

> *miere (румынский) - милый, дорогой; **30 фунтов ~ 13,6 кг.

Раскаленный асфальт плавится на июльской жаре и липнет к подошвам тяжелых ботинок Зимнего Солдата. Солнце маячит над высоченными конструкциями, затянутыми зеленым, прицельно бьет в щедро смазанную пластиковую руку, и бликует от нее прямо в левый глаз. Вид съемочной группы в шлепках, майках и шортах облегчения тем более не приносит, и Себастьян уже готов развязать гражданскую войну по эту сторону камер за хотя бы получасовой перерыв.

– Конечно, Джо. Хорошо. На счет «три» – бежим, на счет «двадцать» обернуться…

– На «двенадцать», Крис, – поправляет Энтони, не отрывая головы от тяжеленной папки с раскадровками, которую держит для него ассистент.

Крис кивает, оттягивая ворот плотной капитанской униформы.

– Точно. На «двенадцать». Отлично.

Себастьян, когда Руссо к нему поворачиваются, поднимает большие пальцы вверх, мол, понял. По его лицу ловко бегает пуховка гримерши, маскируя капли пота и блеск, а в волосах сзади наводят красоту ловкие пальчики стилиста по прическам, так что кивать не вариант.

Крис сглатывает, встряхивается, прыгает на месте, подкидывая в руке щит. Девушки отпускают Себастьяна. Оба встают на свои метки.

– Приготовились! Камера! Мотор! – кричит Джо и следом щелкает хлопушка с указанием сцены и дубля. Они срываются с места, хотя еще мгновение назад Себастьян был уверен, что приклеился к асфальту намертво. Воздух обжигает, кажется густым, как патока, сушит губы и горло, словно хватаешь полный рот песка.

«Двенадцать», – досчитывает про себя Себастьян и оборачивается, чуть притормозив. Крис на полном ходу пролетает мимо.

– Стоп, снято! – прокатывается по площадке усиленный мегафоном голос Джо.

Крис по инерции пробегает еще футов десять и останавливается, тяжело дыша и упираясь руками в колени. Лицо у него странного мучнисто-белого оттенка – таким Себастьян как-то обнаружил галлон молока, который забыл засунуть в холодильник перед отъездом на три месяца. Крис никак не может отдышаться.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Себастьян, подходя ближе. Крис тут же выпрямляется, сияя приклеенной улыбкой.

– Конечно. Нет проблем! Жарковато сегодня, да? – щурится он на небо.

– Мечтаю о съемках в Исландии, – ворчит Себастьян, пока они медленно бредут обратно к своим меткам.

– Ну, Канада тоже бы подошла, и не так далеко, – Крис пожимает плечами. Подлетевшая гримерша придирчиво его осматривает, но только слегка прикасается салфеткой. Себастьяна же чуть ли не перегримировывают заново: убирают блеск с лица и приводят в порядок спутанные пряди.

– Был я в Торонто, – ворчит Себастьян, когда от него отступают. – Летом там ничуть не лучше.

– Ну, хорошо там, где нас нет, – вяло шутит Крис, тянется хлопнуть его по плечу, но промахивается минимум на полфута. Себастьян открывает рот, спросить, точно ли с ним все в порядке, но их уже торопят – график плотный, надо снимать.

Во второй раз Крис тоже забывает оглянуться. В третий вспоминает, но, как назло, спотыкается Себастьян, а на четвертый в кадр влетает чей-то ребенок на самокате. Пока все выясняют, откуда взялся ребенок и кому попадет, Крис, согнувшись пополам, хватает губами воздух.

– Ты как? – осторожно интересуется Себастьян. Крис машет рукой, его немного ведет в сторону.

– Как огурчик, – хрипло выдыхает он. И он все еще не потеет, замечает Себастьян. «Или уже?» – посещает его тревожная мысль.

– Пить хочешь? – небрежно интересуется он. Крис, наконец выпрямившись, мотает головой.

– Чувак, ты же представляешь, сколько мне нужно времени, чтобы в этом костюме сходить в туалет? Сейчас быстренько отснимем, и я утоплюсь в минералке со льдом.

И-ди-от. Клинический.

Себастьян оглядывается. Менеджер отчитывает какую-то ассистентку из местных, съемочная группа спешно переставляет свет. Руссо оживленно спорят в теньке режиссерского тента, и, насколько знает их Себастьян, «сейчас быстренько» выльется часа в два, а то и три. А насколько он знает Криса, тот скорее умрет, чем попросит перерыв, потому что с ног валится. А свалится уже вот-вот, если учесть, как он дышит и пошатывается.

«Ладно, – думает Себастьян, – ладно». И делает то единственное, что приходит ему в голову в этих обстоятельствах: демонстративно пошатнувшись, оседает на землю. В первую секунду ничего не происходит, а потом со всех сторон начинают кричать.

– Себ?!

– Врача!

– Себастьян!

– Медика на площадку, срочно!

– Себ? – Крис, естественно, оказывается возле него первым. Он отбрасывает щит, падает рядом на колени. Себастьян скребет по застежкам тяжелой куртки Зимнего, словно ему нечем дышать, и Крис отводит его руку, тянется к замку и, чертыхаясь, стягивает свои перчатки. Замок визжит, водолазку Крис рвет по шву, и к тому моменту, когда к ним подбегают, голый по пояс Себастьян уже полулежит на нем. Все еще одетом в чертов костюм.

Никуда не годится.

– Себ? Себастьян? Что, что такое? – лихорадочно повторяет Крис, когда Себастьян начинает слабо вырываться.

– Костюм… горячо…

Кстати, пластик на левой руке тоже начинает нагреваться и обжигает подмышку. Болезненный звук даже не приходится подделывать. К счастью, кто-то соображает, в чем дело, и руку принимаются снимать. Крис меж тем остается в одной сетчатой майке, и теперь Себастьян не сопротивляется, когда тот тянет его к себе.

– Ну, где же медики? – беспомощно спрашивает кто-то. Себастьян не может разглядеть кто – ему полагается быть в полуобмороке, и он подглядывает из-под ресниц.

– Ребенок на самокате налетел на бордюр и весь побился, – доносится из задних рядов.

Пальцы Криса в его волосах дрожат.

– Себ, оставайся со мной, слышишь? Все будет, хорошо, mierе*. Все будет хорошо.

Не фыркнуть сложно – румынский Криса катастрофически плох, но в груди разливается тепло, и на целых полминуты Себастьян чувствует себя ужасным человеком за то, что заставляет его так переживать, даже если это для его собственного блага.

Съемочная группа продолжает топтаться вокруг, охотно подавая советы, но не приближаясь на расстояние вытянутой руки. Себастьян сдерживает желание закатить глаза. Все приходится делать самому.

– Воды, – стонет он, не открывая глаз. Почему никто из его персонажей никогда не умирал у кого-нибудь на руках? Ему бы отлично удалась такая сцена… Приподняв ему голову, Крис прерывает его размышления.

– Себ, вот, попей. – У губ оказывается горлышко пластиковой бутылки. Голос Криса сипит. Думай, Себастьян.

Он стонет, отворачиваясь.

– Нннн…

– Что, Себастьян, что? – Судя по звуку, Крис тестирует воду сам. И расплескивает попутно.

Бинго!

– Да, холодная, сейчас. Вот, держи, детка.

Упс, Эванс, палимся.

Вода в бутылке тепловата и явно стояла весь день, но Крис так лихорадочно шепчет: «Ну же, попей, Себ. Сделай хоть глоток, ради меня, miere, пожалуйста. Давай», что того и гляди начнет его целовать, а это точно будет лишнее.

Он пьет, чувствуя, как Крис осторожно гладит его по загривку под волосами. Пальцы у того все еще слишком горячие. Себастьян делает вид, что поперхнулся, приподнимается и опрокидывает остаток бутылки на Криса. Тот даже не замечает, слишком занятый похлопыванием Себастьяна по спине.

Себастьян втягивает раскаленный воздух.

– Дышать… труд…

– Пропустите, пропустите! – кричит кто-то, и обступившая их толпа расступается, словно воды перед Моисеем. Себастьян подглядывает из-под ресниц, как пухленькая Донна – стилист-парикхмахер Скарлетт – опускает перед ними  тридцатифунтовую хреновину**, за которой по асфальту волочится кабель, щелкает чем-то сбоку, и их обдает потоком воздуха. Себастьян узнает специфическое гудение – эту дуру ставят перед Скарлетт, когда нужно снять план с эффектно развевающимися волосами.

Народ меж тем сечет фишку, стонет и тянется поближе, но Донна грозно рявкает: «А ну разошлись, мистеру Стэну нужно чем-то дышать!»

Себастьян прикидывает, что лучше купить ей завтра в подарок: самую большую коробку конфет или букет роз. Пожалуй что и то и другое.

У остальных тоже включаются мозги. Крис пробует воду из другой бутылки, предлагает Себастьяну, который возвращает ее через пару глотков, снова – надо же, какая неловкость! – окатив Криса с ног до головы.

Техники переставляют зеленые экраны так, что они почти полностью блокируют солнце. Крис дышит уже без сиплого присвиста, и в ложбинке между грудей у него проступает пот – Себастьян замечает потому, что лежит, уткнувшись в нее носом. Сердце у него колотится все медленнее и увереннее.

– Ребята, а ну-ка помогите, – кричит на заднем плане Донна, что-то шумит, раздается громкий плеск, потом стук ее коротеньких ножек, и сверху их накрывает большое, мокрое насквозь и… Себастьян рискует приоткрыть глаз и видит светлую накидку, с помощью которой прячут костюм Т'Чаллы от сидящих на всех окрестных крышах папарацци. Вот теперь они точно мокрые насквозь оба – разве что кроме высовывающихся из-под накидки ног в ботинках.

Себастьян фыркает, представив, какую картинку они двое представляют сейчас.

– Оскар по тебе, заразе румынской, плачет, – говорит Крис, стирая с лица Себастьяна капли воды. Впрочем, на их месте тут же оказываются следующие.

– И где я такой гениальный прокололся? – Себастьян наконец открывает глаза. Накидка свисает с головы Криса до земли, словно купол шатра, снаружи пробивается дневной свет, отчего пространство внутри вспыхивает мириадами бликов. Волшебно – и даже никакой компьютерной графики.

– Ты не можешь не ржать, когда я говорю «miere».

Себастьян надувает губы и благодарит всех, кого знает, что Руссо не видят, как их брутальный, накачавшийся, словно медведь, беглый убийца это делает – иначе сценарий прямо на площадке перепишут заново.

– В первый раз получилось! – возмущается он.

– Во второй нет, – спокойно парирует Крис. На кончике носа у него висит капля, ресницы мокрые...

– Если бы кое-кто себя не загонял, не пришлось бы ломать драму, – он скашивает глаза на складки ткани над головой, – ну, или комедию…

Крис вздыхает. Опускает глаза, поднимает снова – это у него почти что кэпское: умение признавать, что неправ.

– Ты просто… – говорит Себастьян, неловко запуская руку в волосы Криса.

– Да, обязательно. Извини.

Крис наклоняется, касаясь его носа своим, капля соскальзывает прямо Себастьяну в ноздрю, он фыркает, но Крис с неумолимостью продолжающего жарить Атланту солнца тянет его в поцелуй. Секунду еще Себастьян пытается сообразить, как они выглядят со стороны, а потом забивает на все.

В конце концов, правильно говорят в съемочной группе: что случилось на площадке, остается на площадке, а папарацци их с такой маскировкой не увидят.


End file.
